happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lawnmower Man
This page is about the featured level. For the character, see Lawnmower Man. The Lawnmower Man is a featured level by ofyuk. It currently has over 1,200,000 plays, and a rating of 2.63 from over 1,000 votes. Lawnmower Man is the forced character. Gameplay You start on the edge of a blue platform made of two closely overlapped blue hexagons. The instructions and your health are to your top left. Text saying "The Lawnmower Man" is in front of you. Blue and red hexagons (mostly blue) are in the background. After you press spacebar and move forward, the text "The Lawnmower Man" will disappear, as well as the blue and red hexagons in the background. You come upon a robot swinging his arms, and, when you get close to it, he will shoot lasers from his eyes that will decrease your health. You must shoot him with your gun by pressing control to kill him. You then keep moving forward, you pass over some lasers in the ground that shoot up at you when you pass over them. Afterwards, there is another robot, the same one as before, that you must also kill in the same way. More red and blue hexagons appear in the background, and you will approach the boss. Text saying "WARNING!" will appear where the instructions were in the beginning, as well as the boss' health. Here, the floor will end and a wall made of more blue and red hexagons will show after the floor ends. If you get near him, each time you press control, his mouth will open, as if being hit. The blue tiles near the end of the floor turn red, except for the ones at the very end. The red tiles will constantly shoot lasers directly up, and will alternate from four modes. One being the tile is just red, and it safe to pass over, the second being somewhat small red circles will appear over the red tiles, and it is still safe to pass over, the third is large red circles that will appear over the red tiles, which are not safe to pass over, and the fourth is both the small and big circles will show at the same time over the tiles, which is not safe to pass over, but indicates that the lasers will soon go to mode 1. To defeat the boss, you first must go on the blue tiles at the end which are safe. Go as near the lasers as you can, and shoot the boss. When the lasers go back to mode one, you must quickly go back over the lasers while they are safe. While you are walking back, shoot the boss as many times as you can. The boss then goes down, and it comes back from the right side and comes at you with a laser covering his hand, however, this laser does not harm you. A laser then appears where the safe blue blocks were at the end, and if you have not gotten out by then, the lasers will kill you. Once the boss, now moving to the right, gets to the lasers in the floor, he will dissapear. He will appear again over the third laser in the floor, and you must stand to the left of him. Continue shooting him until his health bars reach zero, and dies. After he dies, he disappears and you win the level. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 1.38.18 PM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 1.39.15 PM.png|Dodging lasers. TheLawnmowerManBoss.png|The boss fight. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 1.41.28 PM.png|Near the end of the boss fight. Trivia *This is the 2nd lowest rated featured level, the first being - I Save You Indy! -. * This level is based on the 1992 film of the same name. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Lawnmower Man Category:2014